Transformers Animated: Aftermath
by the5dsduelist
Summary: After Optimus's team defeated Megatron on Earth, a new force has arrived. Now, a new team must face Megatron and...


Transformers Animated: Aftermath

He had never been more humiliated in all his 50 million stellar cycles of life. He just sat in the stockade, having not said anything for mega-cycles. Having been designated too dangerous to be put in the stockade on Cybertron, Megatron had been sent to a stockade in the most remote part of the universe. However, he wasn't there yet... he sat in the stockade on the ship. In the cell with him, were Shockwave and Lugnut, his most loyal servants. Both of them were in sleep mode, while Megatron stared out of the window.

"_What has happened to my empire?" _Megatron thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a voice...

"Megatron." someone said quietly after a short while. The decepticon leader refused to open his eyes.

"Megatron," the voice said again, hollow and empty.

"Megatron, open you eyes." This time, Megatron recognized the voice and opened his eyes.

"Starscream." He said.

And sure enough, there stood the bot... But something was off. Yes, thought the decepticon, something is off. Or rather missing.

"I must ask, have you lost weight, Starscream." Megatron said mockingly.

Starscream looked down at, and through, himself, and then looked back up at Megatron with scowl. He put it away, however, and merely responded, "Why yes as a matter of fact, I'm on a new 'low-energon' diet. Its very slimming."

Megatron frowned at the ineffectiveness of his jibe, and cut straight to the point. "I won't ask you how you are here, that is irrelevant. The question is, why are you here?"

By now, Shockwave had awakened from sleep mode, and stared curiosly at his leader. "My lord, who are you speaking to?"

The apparition stepped through the cells forcefield and stood before Megatron, "Ah, but the questions are so very intertwined. They are not mutually exclusive to one another." The decepticon ghost started circling his leader. "After my death, I discovered a way to the afterlife. Didn't really have a choice about it, my consciousness was having to catch up with my spark. But apearently, you hadn't done a very good job of killing me the first time." He smiled. "Someone had taken my spark before you could destroy it. To make a long story short, they offered me a deal. A deal that I would now like to extend to you." He paused to let Megatron speak.

"I'm listening." The decepticon leader said.

"You give the services of the decepticons to whatever task my employer desires, and in return he will grant you power beyond your imagination, and give me a new body. Personally, I would have left you out of the picture if I could have, but I need the loyalty of the decepticons for this deal to work." He held out his hand and disabled Megatron's stasis cuffs, then held it out again.

Megatron looked at the hand, and thought for a moment. He has some kind of angle, he always does. Then he smiled, But I can always figure it out latter.

He reached out, and shook the spirits hand.

Energy rushed through him, flooding his circuitry and shorting our whole sections. It was power he had felt only once before, when he had had possession of the Key and the All-Spark. But this time something was different. Its will was not passive, as the Key had been, nor did it resist him the way the All-Spark had. No, this power was malicious, dangerous, delicious.

He let it guide him as it spread through the room. He felt a familiar sensation as it devoured the walls and floor and ceiling to add to his form, repairing and modifying him. But that was not enough, not enough power. "I need more." he shouted, and he stretched his hands toward his servants, Shockwave and Lugnut.

The power spread to them, and they screamed as it tore them apart to add to his frame. He grew nearly half again his size. His hands became larger, and his fingers came to end in claws. His coloration changed to match that of those whose bodies he had cannibalized for his gruesome upgrade. As the final touch, a massive cannon formed from the parts of a nearby bulkhead, and a sword formed from the remains of his once loyal subject, Shockwave. He placed each in its proper space, and turned to the now sparkless shells of Shockwave and Lugnut.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but you had something I needed. Rest assured, your sacrifice will not be in vain." He said, and laughed. His voice was deeper now, darker. Gone was his cool demeanor. He was drunk with power, and he knew it. And he enjoyed it.

Suddenly, the door opened, and that little, yellow, annoying autobot ran in. Bumble-something-or-other. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the transformed decepticon, however. "Megatron?" he said feebly.

The bot that had been known as Megatron turned around. He thought for a moment on his name. It was not him, anymore. It did not possess the power, or the strength that he now felt. "No," he said at last, "Galvatron."

The little yellow bot just stood there, shaking all over. His face was a mask of total and complete fear. It was as if his circuits had completely shorted from the utter terror he faced.

"What, no buzzing comeback, no stinging insult?" the Decepticon mocked. He held out his cannon arm.

"I'm disappointed."


End file.
